


Nothing's gonna hurt you.

by thedarksideoflauren



Series: The Charmie songfic fic [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideoflauren/pseuds/thedarksideoflauren
Summary: A flashback of their first time, a wild night in Pennyslvania and Timmy's insolence. Oh and Armie's constant desire to keep his boy safe from harm.Part 3 of the "Charmie songfic fic", it's set somewhere between "Fast car" and "Crosses", you don't have to read them if you don't want to, but it would make more sense if you did!It was inspired by Cigarettes after sex's song "Nothing's gonna hurt you."





	Nothing's gonna hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Rye!  
> I hope you won't mind some mistakes here and there, English is not my first language and I tried my best to make as little mistakes as possible.  
> Oh, the parts in italic are flashbacks

 

 

“ Baise-moi dans ta voiture” I whispered in Armie's ear, my voice filled with arousal.

 

“You want me to kiss you in my car?” He looked at me confused, I couldn't help but chuckle, he was still learning French.

 

“Non, mon ange, I want you to fuck me in your car” I whispered on his lips, as I tried to not be heard by the people in the store.

 

He blushed slightly, shaking his head and smiling, I rarely said stuff like that, but when I did... boy, it drove my mon ange crazy.

 

 

“It's not that comfy Timmy, last time you had back pains for two weeks.” he kissed me gently, before wrapping his arms around me.

 

“True, but it was worth the pain”.

 

“Dude, I had to listen to you whine about it for two weeks”.

 

“Don't dude me, bro”.

 

“I love you, dude” he chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

 

“I love you too, bro”.

  
**Nothing's gonna hurt you baby**   
**As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine**   
**Nothing's gonna hurt you baby**   
**Nothing's gonna take you from my side**

_Armie's roommate was out of town for a few days, so he had the flat to himself. It was quite hard for us to have sexy times, my house was off limits, Satan was always home, and his flat was quite off limits as well when his roommate was there, the walls were paper thin._

_Neither of us wanted to have sex in the car, it was my first time and Armie wanted to make it a little more special._

_He picked me up after school, I already told my parents I was studying with a friend and we took me to his flat._

_Armie wasn't into cliches, he was a hopeless romantic but he liked to make things unique, so when I walked in the flat I didn't find petals scattered on the floor, candles and a bouquet. Instead, I walked in and my nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of bagels._

_A bunch of bagels from my favorite place in NY. In that moment I realized he was the man of my dreams._

 

“ _I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered what I thought you might want? I hope I got at least one right” he said softly, looking at me with a look that in the future would only mean one thing: he was afraid to let me down_

 

“ _Fuck Armie, thanks. And don't worry, I'm not picky.” I reassured him, pulling him close for a sweet kiss._

 

_The line between a sweet kiss and intense make out session is so thin that, inevitability, the sweet kiss turned into a heated one, his hands on my ass, cupping it perfectly._

_He picked me up and walked to his room, where he laid me on his bed before getting on top of me, his mouth reached for mine again and once again our tongues were battling for dominance._

 

_I always had thought my first time would be just like they show it in the movies, gentle with slow music playing in the background, but I found myself actually enjoying more the real thing, heated and passionate. I didn't care about the slow music playing in the background, to be honest, I would've turned it off, my ears were enjoying the groans escaping Armie's lips._

_I was so lost in the moment that I didn't feel Armie's trying to take off my shirt, I felt like I was billion of miles away from planet Earth, from my body._

 

“ _Fuck baby, help me with your shirt” He groaned impatiently._

 

“ _Take off yours too, please Armie” I begged as I took of my shirt, revealing my pale lanky body._

 

_He took off his shirt and threw it across the room, my hands reaching for the back of his neck, his bulge pressed against mine, as we were grinding with a steady rhythm, I could already feel my underwear getting a wet spot with precum, I was just hoping it that it was dry by the time I went back home._

 

“ _Timmy, baby, are you sure?” Armie asked me, his hand unbuttoning my jeans._

 

“ _Fuck yes” I moaned back, my voice came out as a whisper._

 

_He took off my pants and made some room in between my legs, pressing gentle kisses on my clothed bulge, I ran my hand through his short hair and pulled it slightly._

 

“ _Please do something or I will fucking die, Armie.”_

 

“ _Such an impatient baby, alright love, alright” he grinned and took off my boxers easily._

 

_As I said before, we did have foreplay- he had seen my dick before, and I had seen his- but in that moment I felt exposed. It was a weird feeling, I felt like I was naked in front of him for the first time ever, I was about to give him something that I kept for someone special, someone worthy. I had always believed that, at least the first time, love-making should be with someone you truly love. I was head over heels for him._

_He had me the moment I saw him in a empty coffee shop wearing that dumb T-shirt, I knew from the very first moment that he was THE ONE._

_The only one._

 

_From his large king-sized bed I was enjoying the view: Armie buried between my legs, leaving violent purple hickeys on my inner thighs. Purple marks showing that I was only his, he was marking my body. He spread my legs further before gently licking my entrance, the feeling of his tongue against me felt overwhelming, I was still new to sexual things, and he had never rimmed me before._

_I threw my head back and pulled his hair harder, I felt him smirk and he slowly got his tongue inside me._

 

“ _Fuck Armie, fuck.” I cried out loudly in so much pleasure, I didn't care if the whole building heard me, it was hard to keep quiet when Armie Hammer was rimming me so perfectly._

 

_He kept using his tongue for what seemed like an eternity, I was dazed from the excessive amount of pleasure I was feeling, all my senses were overwhelmed, I could feel my heart pound out my chest._

_His tongue was replaced by long, slicked fingers, scissoring and curling, he was moving so gently, scared that I was going to break._

_And truth is I felt like breaking, I never showed anyone my weaknesses, and to him, to him I showed everything that was hidden under my mask. Every dark corner, and every dark inch._

_But I wasn't afraid to break, no. I was glad that I was breaking, because only by breaking my anxious, depressed self I was able to be happy again._

_I hadn't been truly happy after mom left, dad's words left deep wounds in my soul, and Sarah.. Sarah was just pouring salt and fucking alcohol on the wounds to make me feel worse._

_Armie was my only light, he was what kept me going, therefore I was not afraid to break under his touch._

 

“ _Please Armie, I can't wait any longer.” I looked in his deeply and smiled shyly “Please make love to me.”_

 

“ _Fuck baby do you think you are ready? I don't want to hurt you.”_

 

“ _Bro if you don't put that dick in me, I'm gonna sink on it”_

 

“ _You calling me bro should be a huge turn off, but at the same time you could call me Honey Boo-Boo and I would still be hard as hell” he replied taking off his jeans and underwear, reveling his long and thick shaft._

 

“ _Armie, could you not-” I bit my lower lip blushing slightly._

 

“ _What baby?” he got on top of me and kissed my forehead gently_

 

“ _Could you not use a condom? I want to feel you, and fuck I mean it's okay if you don't want to, but I guess you are clean, I mean I swallowed your cu-” He interrupted me with a kiss_

 

“ _Stop panicking baby boy, it's okay, I can not use a condom if you don't want it, you know I'd do anything for you, just to make you happy.”_

 

“ _I love you.”_

 

“ _I love you too.”_

 

_He aligned himself to my entrance and whispered in my ear._

 

“ _Ready when you are, baby.”_

 

“ _I am ready mon amour.”_

 

_With that Armie slid in me, sharp pain in my lower back made me dig my nails in his back, crying out his name in pain. When he was fully inside he groaned._

 

“ _Fuck it hurts” I cried out_

 

“ _I know baby, it kinda hurts for me as well, from how tight you are around me. Give yourself a few minutes to get used to it, alright?” I nodded, kissing him sweetly._

 

_We stayed quiet for a few minutes, looking at each other and grinning like fools._

 

“ _I think I'm ready? Just be gentle, please.” I whispered._

 

“ _I could never hurt my baby, of course, I'll be gentle”_

 

_He began moving slowly, kissing me tenderly to distract me from the pain I was still feeling, which was slowly turning to pleasure._

 

“ _Fuck babe, you are so damn tight.” He groaned, holding back a moan._

 

_I threw my head back as he went deeper, finding my prostate and pounding against it, my words became incoherent, as he grinned and went faster._

 

“ _Did I just find your sweet spot, my love?”_

 

_I tried to reply, but all I could bare to say was his name, I could feel myself getting closer to climax with each thrust._

 

“ _Faster please, please Armie” my nails clawed at his back, leaving angry red marks._

 

_He didn't reply, instead he grabbed my neck and put a little bit of pressure, pinning me down against the mattress and fucking me harder. I lost all the control I had on my body and I came hard with a loud moan, his name on my lips as if it was the only thing I fucking remembered, cum getting all over my belly, my lungs filled with fire while I was panting, trying to catch my breath._

 

_With a few more thrusts he came inside me, he collapsed on me shaking, as he was filling me with his cum, marking me._

 

_We stayed quiet for a few minutes, catching our breaths and getting our heartbeats back to normal, I still couldn't believe that I had made love to Armie, I still couldn't believe I deserved a guy as gentle and sweet as Armie. I was feeling so many emotions together that I couldn't keep myself together and I started crying, holding Armie closer to my chest._

 

“ _Hey, hey are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he took my face between his hands and made me look at him, his voice filled with concern_

 

“ _You didn't, I'm okay, more than that actually. It's just that I don't know what I did to deserve a guy like you, fuck I'm so in love with you that it makes me want to cry, happy tears, not sad.” I tried to smile as tears still streamed down my face._

 

“ _Oh angel, you deserve so much, you are so sweet and fucking pure. I will keep you safe, I promise you, come hell or high water.”_

 

 

 

That night in Pennsylvania I discovered two things: a)I was a lightweight; B) I was drunk.

Let me get things straight, I was underage, but Armie thought it would've been a brilliant idea to spend our night in Clearfield partying. To be fair, he didn't tell me what his intentions were, he told me he was going out to buy cigarettes and came back with cigarettes.And a six pack of beer.

 

“I thought you wanted to throw a party, now that you have no master, now that you are a free elf, Dobby.” He grinned putting the beers down and getting on top of me.

 

“A man who quotes Harry Potter and buys me beer? Oh Armie Hammer, you'll be the death of me.”

 

I didn't plan on getting drunk, actually I had underestimated the power of beer, I never drank properly, I had sips of beer, champagne and drinks with fancy names that I can't remember. My original plan was to drink a beer, which soon turned into two, then three. I was wasted.

I was stumbling around the hotel room like a little kitten that had just learnt how to walk, I looked ridiculous and Armie, still sipping his second beer, was laughing so hard.

 

“Armie, have I ever told you that you look handsome?” my voice was drowsy, in fact, it didn't sound like that at all, it sounded more like “ 'rmiee, have I ever told you that you're so 'ndsome?”.

 

“Baby, you are wasted” he laughed pulling me in his lap.

 

“ 'm not”.

 

“ Of course you are not, you are totally sober” he grinned “We should take a bath before going to bed, you spilled beer all over your T-shirt”.

 

“ 'rmie, don't wanna walk, too far”.

 

Armie shook his head, laughing to himself gently, he picked me up bridal style and walked towards the bathroom.

 

“Baby boy, I need you to sit on the ground while I fill the tub, ok?”.

 

“Yes, 'rmiee”.

 

He put me down, I looked at him in awe, I felt like I was high, hazed from alcohol and love. His body moved smoothly as he filled the tub with water and soap, a minty scent filling my nostrils.

 

“You good?” he asked me smiling as he took off his shirt, revealing his toned body, I bit my lips trying to keep calm.

 

“Peachy”.

 

“Good, now get up and get undressed, then I want you to get in and wait for me, alright baby boy?” .

 

I nodded and got up slowly, my head was spinning, I took my time undressing and once I was naked I got in the tub, in hot water my body relaxed, Armie's pine-y shower gel filled my nostrils, I always loved his manly scent.

I don't know how long I was in there on my on, but Armie came back with two towels and two clean pairs of boxer briefs.

 

“Sorry if it took long, my mom called me. Now make some space baby, so I can get in as well.” I did as told, I was glad the tub was big enough for the both of us to fit in, he got in behind me and put his big hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body, his chest pressed to my neck. I leant back, and turned my head towards him.

 

“ 'Rmie, I love you” I pressed my lips to his, kissing him gently.

 

“I love you too, baby boy, so damn much” He kissed the top of my head and hugged me, I felt his heart pound against my ear, in that moment we were so intimate, we never got to sleep together let alone bathe together.

His hands roamed on my body, he knew every inch of my skin, every freckle yet every time he touched me felt like the first time, he worshipped my body, he made me feel so damn special.

He grazed the sensitive skin on my hips, clawing, leaving red marks, I couldn't help but moan his name gently.

My body reacted to his touch, my dick hardening under his touch, his hands jerking me off slowly, his thumb tracing patterns on the tip.

 

“Baby, turn around, I want to see that pretty face of yours” he whispered in my ear, his voice was raspy, I did as told and looked in his eyes.

 

Damn, his eyes.

 

His eyes were full of lust, blown wide, and I was lost, he kissed me as he put me on top of him, hands squeezing my ass.

 

“Fuck baby boy, I can't wait to make love to you”.

 

“Armie please, please, touch me” and he did, his long fingers worked me open slowly, he was always so gentle, taking his time, it was weird to be able to moan loudly, without worrying about his roommate or my parents hearing us.

 

I was finally free to love my man freely.

 

“Armie, 'm ready” I whispered on his lips before kissing him.

 

He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me deeply as he slid in me, I didn't feel any pain, by taking his time he prepared me nicely, all I felt was him, deep inside me, he stayed still, caressing my hair.

 

“You are beautiful like this, Timothée”.

 

“Please, make love to me, mon ange.” I kissed him, he started moving slowly, going deep and searching for my sweet spot.

Steady rhythm, his groans mirroring mine, suddenly I saw white and moaned, shouting his name in so much pleasure- he had found my prostate and pounded against it.

 

“Fuck, fuck Armie, keep going please” my voice was low and broken.

 

“Timmy, baby, you feel so good, fuck you feel so good.”

 

Water was spilling from the tub, but neither of us cared, all we cared about was making love to each other, we were lost in our own universe, light years away from the real world.

 

He was touching me in all the right places, kissing my jaw, nibbling at my neck leaving purple hickeys showing that I was his, his only.

 

His name on my lips like a mantra- Armie, Armie, Armie- I forgot my own name, he was giving me so much pleasure, he was taking care of me, and with every thrust I was getting closer to climax, I was trying hard not to come, to make it last forever. I wanted him in me forever, making me feel so damn alive.

 

“Armie, 'm close”.

“Then come baby boy, come” the raspiness of his voice was enough to send me over the edge.

 

My climax was soon followed by his, the water held the product of our love, none of us cared, he was holding me close to his chest as he was panting, both of our heart beating fast in unison.

 

“We should take a shower” I whispered after a while.

 

“We should, yeah”.

 

 

 

The next morning we where back on the road, Armie's hand caressing my knee gently. We were still dazed from the night of love we shared.

 

“Timmy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It's not the right place to make a declaration of love, but I mean is there a right place or right time?” he took a deep breath, smiling “The thing is that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe, you are so fucking precious. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you, I swear that one day I'll marry the fuck out of you” he glanced at me, his eyes shining with so much love.

 

Armie was cheesy, and I didn't know how to react nor what to say, so I put my hand on his, squeezing it gently.

 

“I don't know how to reply, like fuck man, you are my soulmate, and I may not be good with words like you, but I do know, and I want you to know, that I love you so fucking much and I want to wake up next to you, alright? Like for the rest of my days. I want plenty of kids with you, and maybe a dog, or a cat. Or even both, I mean why not?” I paused for a second, looking at him, his profile lit by the sun, he was as beautiful as a Greek God.

 

“The thing is, I'm so fucking in love with you, Armie Hammer.”

 

“Well good thing then, because I'm so fucking in love as well, Timothée Chamalet.”


End file.
